Fire of Chaos
by The Smartie Blondie
Summary: Not one of those cliche Chaos stories, I promise. A fic which includes Percy being a God, with Annabeth, and all the struggles they endure. Because, with them, nothing can be easy, can it?
1. Chapter 1

I can't lie and say that I didn't want this to happen. It definitely made my life better. But, that doesn't mean I liked how it started. No, I would never forget it, it started the moment that flubber head came in to the picture. Dylan. His name made me spat. Unlike most stories, he didn't make Annabeth cheat on me, nor did he kill my parents, or anything. But, what he did do could almost be as bad. My name is Percy Jackson, and this is how, my life got even crazier.

It started the day Chiron sent Dylan and I up to the attic, to clean up there. I can't lie and say we were friends, but we weren't enemies. Well, not at the time anyway. The son of Ares was a cocky guy, but I didn't have any idea why. I mean, he was an okay sword fighter, but was too busy staring at himself in the mirror to know what was going on. It irritated me to no end.

"Whoa, what's this?" Dylan said. I turned over from the small pile of amulets I was looking at. In Dylan's hand, was a book. Normally, I like to stay a thousand feet away from books, but this one interested me. I know, Annabeth would be so proud. Anyways, the book was leather bound, with gold writing in the center, that said;

_Olympian Guide. Wrote in 12 BC. By Chaos, of the primordial. _

I stared at the cover, thinking about where I've heard the title before. Hmm, Annabeth! She talked about this before! But, it was lost, like, lost as my matching sock, lost. There's no way it could have been gone for so long, and end up being in a camp's attic, I thought. I reached over and grabbed the book, but, Dylan tugged it back.

"Let me see it!" I growled.

"Hey! I found it, finders keepers, losers weepers!" he yelled, and I had to restrain from ro

"What are you, five? If you don't give it to me, I'm going to make you weep." I threatened.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try, Jackson." Retorted Dylan. I swung my fist back, and, with a satisfying crack, punched him square in the nose. When he went to cover his nose, I grabbed the book, but he saw what I was trying to do, and quickly grabbed a side. We got in to a game of tug-of-war, when, finally, the sides tore off, and sent us flying back. With me, came a very old sheet of paper. I rubbed my head and sat up, and read it. Usually, I had a lot of trouble reading, but this page came in some sort of writing that made it easier, I realized it was Greek.

"What's that?" Dylan said, reaching over. I quickly put it in my back pocket, and took him by his shirt against the wall. Yes, I know, I'm not usually this violent, but this kid was getting on my last nerve.

"I am going to take the book. If you tell anyone, or try to take it back, you will have the kid who defeated Kronos on your back. Do you hear me?" I said. He gulped, and nodded. Iran down the stairs, and went to my cabin, ready to see what the paper that hit me in the head said.

* * *

><p><strong>An- Yes, I know, it's short. I honestly couldn't make it long without giving away to much. I'll try to update within this week.<strong>

**Hope you liked it!**

**Before I forget- I do not own Percy Jackson series. Nope. **

**Review, please!**

**-Smartie(:**


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned at the worn-out paper in my hands. No, not because it said something horrible that could twist my fate into Hell.

No, I groaned because I couldn't read a word on the single page.

Don't laugh!

I knew how to read Greek, most demi-gods can, but I seriously doubt this was in Greek. I think it was in Latin, or some other language I can't speak…

So, naturally, I took it over to my wise-girl, Annabeth.

I knocked on the Athena cabin door, where a small girl who half reminded me of a mouse, answered the door. She gave out a small squeak, before running back into the cabin. I took that as a go-ahead to go inside, where I was met with a group of grey eyes glaring at me, like a room full of evil owls. Sitting in her desk, covered by blueprints, was my girlfriend.

"Hey, Wise girl." I said, poking her in the back.

"What, Seaweed Brain?" She sounded irritated.

"Can you come to my cabin? It's important."

She sighed, "What do you need help with."

"Reading." I answered quickly.

"I'm sure you can do that on your own." She rolled her storm cloud colored eyes.

"It's not in Greek. Or English. It's from a book in the attic. Please come on?" I begged. She sighed again, and got out of her chair.

"Fine!"

"Thank you thank you!" I repeated, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed, and tried to hide the large grin forming on her face.

"Where would you be without me?"

"Probably dead. In a forest. In Canada."

"Why would you be in Canada?"

I shrugged. "I was so lost without you, I hiked to Canada. But then, a monster attacked me, and left me in the forest." Annabeth laughed again, and we went into my cabin. I showed the paper to her, and she scrunched up her face.

"That's weird, this is in Ancient Greek. Like, before gods ancient. More of the primordial gods, and, like Chaos." I nodded, though I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Huh, I bet Chiron would know." She said, and we left to find Chiron at the big house.

"Hey, Chiron. We found this paper; do you think you read this?" I asked. The horse-man shrugged, and took the paper. He paled a ghostly white a few moments later.

"Where did you find this?" He asked us. I shrugged.

"When me and Dylan were cleaning out the attic." I said, very confused.

"Where?" His body was tensed up now.

"Uh, in this giant book. I couldn't see the title." What could be making him act so weird?

"What does it say?" Annabeth interjected.

"To put it in English and modern language? Uh, it says that a main savior of Olympus over something the gods alone couldn't have over thrown must become a god or will die by their eighteenth birthday."

"WHAT? What idiot came up with that?" I yelled. No, no no! This isn't happening. I just had some bad cookies.

"Chaos. He used to rule the world."

"Why will I die?"

"I can't be sure, but I'm going to say that because you didn't listen to the law."

"How can I be or not be a god?"

"Well, it's preformed by the gods. Zeus, actually."

"What about Annabeth?" I asked, looking at my pale girlfriend.

"That's something else I forgot to mention. If one chooses, their loved one can become a god with them. If they choose to do a ritual."

I stood there a moment, still in shock. I finally mustered up enough courage to say, "What kind of ritual?"

"It's not a wedding, it's more a promise. But, if you choose to, it has to be done within six days of Percy becoming a god. I'm sorry. I'll get Zeus called down here. I wish we could ignore it, but we'll end up getting killed, that much I know. It can't be ignored."

Annabeth calmed down enough to say. "I want to do the ritual if Percy wants to."

I nodded. "I- I don't think I wanna do this alone. I need her, at least." Chiron nodded, giving us slight hugs.

"I'm sorry this is being forced. "he wheeled away, presumably to get Hermes. I took Annabeth over to the couches.

"I can't believe this. We're becoming gods and goddesses?" I nodded.

"Oh. Uh- okay. I can handle this." She put on her usual confident smile.

"I know you can." I kissed the top of her blonde curls.

"My mother is going to be so pissed!" She yelled out, making me laugh.

"So is my mom. And dad." I said, giving her a grin. Abruptly, she got up.

"How are we going to tell camp? And everyone else? This is a disaster. I mean, of course I want to stay with you, it's just-"she started, I gave her a hug.

"We'll get through this. Don't we always?" she nodded, some anxiety wiping away.

"You're right, I guess. C'mon, let's train. I bet I can still beat you." She teased. I followed her up to the training field, glad to have my normal life back, even just for a moment.

* * *

><p>The gods came at nine. None of them looked happy.<p>

"He doesn't accept being immortal, yet, he still becomes a god!" Zeus yelled. Athena tried to calm him, though she looked pretty angry too. The whole camp was crowding now.

"Whoa! Why are they here?" Travis Stoll said. A few new campers looked very shocked, especially an Apollo camper, who fainted. Diana, a daughter of Zeus, helped her up.

Chiron explained our situation to camp, where a lot of people gasped. Dylan glared at me, as if I did something. How stupid can one kid be?

"Annabeth has decided to join Perseus."

You know what hurts? Getting something thrown to you by Athena.

That's right. Athena, sophiscated goddess wisdom, threw an apple at me.

And it hurt. A lot.

My dad was restraining her from killing me. I took that as an opportunity to take Annabeth to the front of the crowd, closer to Zeus. Everyone was giving me looks, as if I was a different specimen.

"We are starting the change between mortal to God now." His voice thundered.

I don't think I've ever been more nervous.


End file.
